Sick
by yuki-tenshee
Summary: Find out what happened when Killua gets sick.


**Disclaimer: Grrr… Okay so what? Hunter x Hunter doesn't belong to me! What's the big deal………. ARRGHHH! That is so depressing!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1 **

**- Reunion -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the days to come in the latter years of his life, Kuripika never really did know how he had managed to survive this long. With the "spiders" after his head, and numerous illegal poachers after his red eyes and countless other people that hold grudges for his life, he was truly impressed that he was still able to stand here with all his body part intact and reflect back upon his life happily. But off all the threat that had rained upon him, he remembered one clearly above all. After all, it had almost robbed him of his life. The threat had not come from the three groups that were mentioned earlier but from someone that was least expected… and it happened in the least expected way...

It began innocently enough. It was the 29th November and for Kuripika, Reolio, Gon and Killua that date hold a sacred meaning to them. For on that day they had stumbled upon each other and thus began their mismatched friendship. So every year, on that blessed day, they would have a reunion and spent the whole day together in delight... but this year it was not so to be…

Gon watched restlessly as Kuripika lay flat on his belly, in a corner of Reolio's living room, facing a terrified looking Tarantula. (Well at least he thinks the poor spider was terrified, who wouldn't be when facing a terrible great giant with a pair of red eyes that look upon you as if you had just massacred his entire clan.) He winced as Kuripika detached yet another one of the spider's remaining legs (it have lost three legs already) with a blunt edge ruler as it tried desperately to escape from the clutches of the mad red eye monster.

"Kuripika, why don't you stop torturing the spider? Can't you see the little spider's scared?" Gon asked anxiously unable to hold back anymore.

"No." Kuripika answered, not even bothered to look up.

"But spiders are one of God's animals and we should love them and not hate them." He preached.

"I don't believe in god and spiders are arachnid." Kuripika said as he poked the spider's butt to provoke it. It seemed that the spider had finally given up for an escape and was welcoming its inevitable death. This annoyed him very much.

"But it's not nice to torture ani – arachnids." Gon sounded depressed. He had grown up surrounded by nature and he had learned to love all animals and think them as his beloved friends, even a part of his family. Therefore, he cannot tolerate animal abuse.

"Let Kuripika do whatever he wants, Gon." Killua's voice came from behind a red book titled "1001 WAYS TO TORTURE YOUR ENEMIES".

"Killua!"

"All right, I'll stop torturing the stupid spider." Kuripika gave the Tarantula a one last poke and reached for a nearby encyclopedia and slammed the well-over-one-thousand-pages-hardcover-encyclopedia hard onto the spot where the spider was shaking hysterically with its remaining legs. "There happy?"

Gon looked as if he was about to be sick and stared at Kuripika as if the blond hunter had murdered one of his family members.

"Hey, where's Reolio?" Killua slammed his book shut and stretched himself on the sofa.

"He's in the kitchen… Something about preparing lunch." Kuripika answered lazily as he switched on the television and started to browse through the channel. "Great, there's no good program on."

Gon stood up suddenly and stomped out of the room fuming like something had greatly upset him. A few moments later, they heard a loud bang as the bathroom door on the second floor was slammed shut.

Kuripika stared at the living room entrance where the little boy had disappeared. "Hey, what's up with Gon?"

"Don't know."

**xxxxx**

A couple of hours later, after Kuripika had browse through all the same channel for the hundredth time and Killua had dreamed he had killed all his family members (well actually he was on the part on torturing Miluki), Reolio finally emerged from the kitchen looking tired and messy; his hair was in disarray and pieces of what Kuripika guessed might be a part of their lunch stick onto his dirty stained apron and shirt, and even on his face.

"Lunch is ready!"

Kuripika silently wondered what kind of lunch his friend had prepared for them and wondered whether he should make an excuse of a tummy-egg to escape from Reolio's lunch.

Reolio looked around his living room and spotted one of their member is missing. "Where's Gon?"

"He's probably still in the bathroom." Killua answered, stiffening a yawn.

"Bathroom? Well, can you call him down and tell him that his lunch is ready?" Reolio made his way back to the kitchen, sensing nothing strange. "Come on, Kuripika. Let's wait for them in the kitchen and you can help me to serve the dish."

**xxxxx**

After a few minutes later, (after Gon and Killua had had a heated debate something about animal rights that was loud enough for the people downstairs to hear), they all sat down at the dinning table quietly and look at their lunch – horrified (except for Reolio who look extremely proud at the lunch that he had himself prepared).

Kuripika scooped out something that was mushy and sickeningly yellow from his dish. He felt his stomach clenched. "Err… what is this?" he asked meekly.

"That's mash potatoes." Reolio answered him happily.

"Oh..." he scooped out another one. This time the 'thing' was hard and grayish. "And this?"

The 'chef' studied the content of Kuripika's spoon for a few second. "I'm not sure… I think that might have been the meat."

"Oh…" Kuripika put back the 'meat' back onto his dish and continued to stare at it as if it was the lunch that had been made by a cave troll that had never tried to cook anything in its entire life before.

"Come on everyone. Eat up. It's delicious!" Reolio tried to give an encouragement to his friends.

Kuripika wished more than anything in the world right then to develop an illness that would make him unable to eat. He didn't even care if he wouldn't be able to eat for the rest of his life again. But unfortunately, his prayer went unanswered by the god's that he didn't believe in.

"Doesn't it look tasty?" Reolio looked anxious now. Ten minutes had passed and no one had even touched their dish yet (except for Kuripika just now).

"It looks poisonous." Gon finally stated the fact innocently. Kuripika was impressed.

"Oh, come on, don't be ridiculous. I prepared it. It looks delicious." Reolio studied the dishes and felt doubts rising in him.

"It looks poisonous." Gon repeated.

Killua sighed and scooped a spoonful of something that look pale green and directed it to his mouth. But before the contents of the spoon could reach his mouth Kuripika jumped off his seat. "Wait! Killua, what if it is really poisonous?"

The boy shrugged. "If it is poisonous it wouldn't affect me."

Reolio looked as if he would retort something back but thought better of it. "Go on, Killua, go on. It's very delicious."

They all watched tensely as Killua slowly put the food into his mouth, chewed and swallowed it. He scooped another spoonful and put it into his mouth and started to chew again.

"There! It's not poisonous!" Reolio looked satisfied. And before anybody realized what had happened, Killua had slide off his seat and slumped onto the floor unconscious.

"KILLUA!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To Be Continued**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Author's note:

I'm really sorry to the readers that wanted me to proceed on my story 'In You Arms' but unfortunately I am not going to continue the story. It was never intended to be longer than one chapter. The story was just for me to express my … feeling… toward Killua through Gon. Again, I am really sorry. But I do hope you've enjoyed this story and please don't forget to leave me a review.


End file.
